Haruno Sakura
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Kita adalah satu. Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku. Apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti akan bertemu./Jatuh cinta pada wujud yang tak ada, bukanlah hal mudah. Wujudnya tak ada, tapi rasa itu nyata sekali adanya. Sial./"Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang datang setiap hari ke dalam mimpiku, Niisan."/"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi."#4LoveShots#Glassy#Dream#4 RnR?


"Sakura- _chan_ …."

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Uzumaki Naruto bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya, bidadari terindah yang pernah Naruto tahu.

Gadis dalam mimpi.

Pemilik manik _emerald_ yang selalu menemui Naruto.

Pemilik surai merah jambu yang selalu mengisi hari-hari Naruto.

Pemilik senyum terindah yang selalu menawan netra safir Naruto.

Pemilik suara termerdu yang selalu menjadi musik terindah bagi Naruto.

Pemilik aroma ceri yang selalu memabukkan saraf-saraf Naruto.

Pemilik nama bunga musim semi yang telah memenangkan hati Naruto.

Gadis dalam mimpi.

Yang terasa begitu nyata.

Ia percaya, Naruto selalu percaya bahwa ia pasti akan dipertemukan lagi oleh sang gadis dalam mimpi, bagaimana pun caranya.

Naruto percaya.

Naruto akan terus percaya pada cinta pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _This Story belongs to_ Glassy (Kira Desuke, Aika Namikaze, _nd me)_**

 ** _Warning(s): AU, OOC, typo(s),_ alur cepat, dll.**

 _ **Special for 4 Love-Shots Event**_

 _ **Dreams**_

 **#4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kita adalah satu._

 _Aku adalah kau._

 _Kau adalah aku._

 _Apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti akan bertemu._

 **.**

Suara percakapan. Kertas-kertas berserakan. Pengharum ruangan beraroma _citrus_. Wajah-wajah yang sama. Datangnya klien.

Warna dunia Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Selalu sama. Setiap harinya. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Sejak perginya Haruno Sakura.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba mencari kenyamanan pada kursi kerjanya. Manik biru safirnya memandang malas pada kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja yang seakan tak pernah ada habisnya. Naruto melempar pena yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk mencoret dan memperbaiki apa yang tertoreh di atas kertas-kertas tersebut.

Sudah satu tahun Naruto bekerja sebagai konsultan bangunan dan pertambangan. Memperbaiki apa-apa saja yang salah pada desain di atas kertas yang setiap hari diberikan padanya. Mendengarkan dan memberi arahan yang tepat tentang struktur bangunan pada klien-kliennya. Naruto memijat pelipisnya menyadari semua itu.

Kalau Naruto boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia muak. Ia memang baru satu tahun bekerja namun ia butuh liburan.

Ia butuh liburan yang bisa membuatnya melupakan pekerjaannya barang sejenak saja.

Dan membuatnya melupakan Haruno Sakura walau hanya sedetik.

Agar hatinya tidak sesakit ini.

Karena satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat jika ditinggal oleh sang terkasih seperti ini.

Naruto masih ingat, satu tahun yang lalu setiap ia sedang merasa penat dengan skripsinya, ia bisa langsung tidur dan menemui gadis merah jambu itu. Ia bisa menceritakan segala masalahnya pada gadis itu. Membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang, lebih nyaman, lebih bahagia, lebih …

… _hangat._

Gadis itu penyemangatnya. Sakura melakukan segala cara untuk menyemangati Naruto menyelesaikan skripsinya hingga ia berhasil seperti sekarang ini. Hal itu tidak terjadi dalam satu sisi saja. Naruto sering mendapati gadis itu terduduk murung, tanpa tahu apa masalahnya. Gadis itu tutup mulut. Ia tampak sulit menjelaskan hingga Naruto membiarkannya.

 _Mungkin itu adalah hal buruk._ Begitu pikir Naruto ketika gadis itu enggan menjelaskan.

Yang ia lakukan adalah sama, melakukan segala cara untuk menyemangati gadis itu.

Intinya, mereka saling membutuhkan.

Semenit membiarkan memoar-memoar itu berkelebatan menyambangi isi pikirannya, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia sudah berjanji pada Haruno Sakura untuk terus semangat tanpanya. Untuk terus menjalani kehidupan tanpanya.

 _Kau harus membiasakan diri tanpaku, Naruto baka._ Begitu yang gadis itu ujarkan sebelum ia menghilang dari mimpi-mimpi Naruto.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Manik safirnya melirik ke jam dinding yang menggantung, jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu.

Sudah waktunya makan siang.

Pantas saja Naruto merasa semangatnya menurun drastis. Perutnya juga sudah mulai keroncongan. Naruto melarikan atensinya ke seluruh ruangan. Ada dua meja lain di dua sudut; meja kedua rekannya. Naruto tidak sendiri di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Ada dua konsultan lain selain dirinya meskipun kedua rekannya adalah dua konsultan yang berbeda pekerjaannya.

Tangan kekarnya meraih ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak menyedihkan di sudut meja—nyaris terjatuh. Ia nyalakan layarnya hanya untuk sekadar melihat notifikasi yang masuk—sayangnya tidak ada untuk siang ini. Biasanya, satu tahun yang lalu, notifikasi dari Shion akan selalu muncul di ponsel Naruto setiap jam makan siang.

Namun sekarang tidak.

Naruto sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihnya tahun lalu tepat setelah Haruno Sakura berhenti mendatangi mimpinya. Awalnya, Naruto tetap ingin meneruskan hubungan dengan Shion. Agar tak ada banyak muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Namun, Naruto tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa hatinya …

… sudah direbut oleh sang gadis mimpi.

Naruto memang mencintai Shion. Tapi rasanya tak pernah sehangat dan senyaman ini. Rasanya tak pernah sebahagia dan sedalam seperti ia mencintai Sakura. Gadis itu berhasil membuatnya berpaling dengan sempurna.

Walau Naruto sangat tahu, gadis itu tidak nyata. Gadis itu tidak ada. Ia hanyalah gadis di dalam mimpi.

Tapi, entah kenapa, hati kecil Naruto selalu berbisik yakin.

Bahwa gadis itu ada.

 **DRRT!**

Getaran ponsel mengetuk Naruto untuk kembali ke dunianya. Safirnya melirik pada benda pintar yang tengah berada di genggamannya, membaca satu nama yang tertera di layar.

 _Niisan is calling_ _…_ _._

Yah, notifikasi pertama yang Naruto dapatkan siang ini.

"Halo _, Niisan_ , berita menyebalkan apalagi yang mau kaukabarkan padaku siang ini?" Alih-alih menyapa dengan ramah, Naruto membuka konversasi dengan sarkasme.

Suara kekehan terdengar dari seberang telepon. _"Hei, kenapa kau kejam begitu? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau malam ini aku pulang terlambat. Jadi, kau yang siapkan makan malam, ya."_

Naruto mendengus. "Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya aku menyiapkan makan malam, Deidara- _niisan._ Kautahu klienku juga bertumpuk."

" _Apa boleh buat, Naruto. Setidaknya, kau tidak pulang larut malam, 'kan? Seminggu terakhir ini, pasienku meningkat drastis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semakin banyak orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan."_ Di ujung sana, Deidara menghela napas.

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya. "Kau tidur saja di rumah sakit." Ia mengujar sinis. _Mood_ -nya sama sekali tidak baik siang ini.

Deidara terkekeh lagi. _"_ Well _, ini juga bagian dari seni, tahu."_

" _Niisan_ , seorang dokter ahli jiwa juga membutuhkan dokter ahli jiwa yang lain. Mungkin kau sudah bisa memeriksakan diri ke spesialis jiwa terdekat. Mana tahu saraf otakmu ada yang putus."

" _Hei!"_

" _Jaa na, Niisan_. Perutku sudah keroncongan sejak tadi. Kaulanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Kuharap kau tidak merusak jiwa pasien-pasienmu."

 **TUT!**

Tanpa memedulikan apa reaksi sang kakak di seberang sana, Naruto mematikan teleponnya. Safirnya memandang sejenak pada layar ponsel ber- _wallpaper_ bunga sakura. Ia memandang sendu pada objek tersebut sebelum mengantongi ponselnya.

Kalau kata orang, sih, _ngenes._

Memasang _wallpaper_ bunga sakura karena hanya hal itu satu-satunya yang mengingatkan Naruto pada gadis mimpi. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Walau sedikit, setidaknya ia bisa meredam rasa rindu yang selalu menyesakkan rongga dadanya tiap kali ia melihat layar ponselnya. Memangnya Naruto bisa apa? Menangis berguling-guling agar gadis itu datang lagi ke mimpinya?

Cih. Jangan bermimpi.

Rasanya menyebalkan.

Salah satu konsultan dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya, berdiri di depan meja kerja Naruto. "Oi, ikut kami makan siang?" Ia bertanya sementara rekannya yang lain—Shikamaru, sudah menunggu di pintu.

Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi tulang yang khas. "Tentu saja, Kiba. Apalagi setelah mengingat kau yang akan mentraktir kami hari ini." Naruto menyeringai.

Satu decakan meluncur dari mulut Inuzuka Kiba. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah kusut. "Sialan. Ya, sudah, ayo!"

Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi sahabat seperjuangannya sejak mereka masih di bangku kuliah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, mengikuti Kiba yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Jauh di sudut hatinya, Naruto menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia tertawa untuk hari ini. Ia tahu dirinya bukanlah tipikal laki-laki yang mudah menyerah dan tidak punya semangat. Naruto memiliki sifat sebaliknya. Karena itu, ia harus tetap ceria.

Ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan galau dan gelisahnya.

Demi janjinya pada Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh. Ruang makan berukuran luas itu sunyi; memang waktu yang cukup terlambat untuk makan malam. Tak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar kecuali beradunya garpu dan piring. Ini bukan hal yang biasa terjadi di antara kakak dan adik itu. Namun keduanya seakan mulai terbiasa sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Naruto."

Pisau yang tengah ia gunakan untuk memotong _steak_ , terhenti. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan atensinya ke asal suara. "Apa?"

Deidara menghela napas. "Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kulihat kau sering murung padahal sebelumnya tidak. Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto terdiam. Safir birunya terpaku sejenak pada wajah sang kakak, lalu beralih kembali pada _steak_ yang ia abaikan beberapa saat. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak murung. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, _Niisan_."

Dentingan pisau dan piring kembali terdengar. Naruto melanjutkan lagi makannya yang sempat tertunda. Mengunyah _steak_ , pertanyaan Deidara berputar di kepalanya.

 _Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kulihat kau sering murung padahal sebelumnya tidak. Ada apa denganmu?_

Apakah ia tertebak semudah itu? Atau karena Deidara selalu memerhatikannya? Tapi, kakaknya memang seorang dokter. Seharusnya hal mudah bagi Deidara untuk bisa mengetahui perubahan-perubahan yang ada pada Naruto. Apalagi, ia adalah adik kandungnya.

Hanya saja, Naruto masih menimbang hingga puluhan kali untuk memutuskan apakah ia akan menceritakan si gadis mimpi pada Deidara atau tidak. Kalau ia seperti ini terus, kakaknya pasti akan khawatir. Tadi saja, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas manik biru langit sang kakak yang memandangnya tak enak. Di kantornya, tak ada seorang pun yang bertanya demikian pada Naruto.

Karena itu, Naruto merasa ia bisa menyembunyikan keresahan dan kegalauannya termasuk dari Deidara.

Ternyata tidak.

Deidara bisa membacanya dengan tepat.

Sialan. Haruno Sakura benar-benar membuat hidupnya terasa kosong. Terasa hampa dan tak menentu. Naruto memotong _steak_ -nya dengan kasar ketika ia mengingat bahwa gadis itu tak nyata.

Ketika ia mengingat hidupnya terasa hampa hanya karena seorang gadis yang bahkan tak ada wujudnya.

Naruto benci hal ini.

Netra safirnya kembali bertatap dengan iris biru langit Deidara; laki-laki itu ternyata masih memerhatikan Naruto. Sebelah matanya memicing, membuat Naruto tahu kalau kakaknya sama sekali tidak memercayai jawaban yang ia lontarkan barusan.

Naruto mengubah mimik wajahnya. " _Niisan_ , kautahu sesuatu?" Cengiran lebar ia lukiskan di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak." Deidara masih memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Ia tidak pernah suka melihat sang adik yang biasa berisik itu jadi murung tak jelas seperti ini. Dan ia juga paham betul Naruto sedang membohonginya.

Pemilik iris safir itu tertawa. "Deidara- _niisan_ , jangan memasang wajah seram begitu. Ada gadis cantik yang menarik perhatianku di kantor tadi siang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 _Mungkinkah ini terlalu privasi untuk Naruto? Yah, kuikuti saja dulu permainannya._ Deidara bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengiris potongan _steak_ terakhir, ekspresi Deidara melunak.

"Bagaimana menurutku? Hei, kau bahkan tidak menjelaskan seperti apa rupanya padaku, Naruto. Mungkin gadis itu seperti Shion?" Deidara menyeringai.

Naruto tersedak. Segelas air ia tenggak secepat kilat. "Astaga, _Niisan_. Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi mantanku. Sudah susah payah bagiku untuk mencoba _move on_."

Setidaknya, ia bisa berusaha untuk mengarang cerita, 'kan?

Pada kenyataannya, tak ada seorang wanita pun yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Kalau pun memang ada, gadis itu bukanlah entitas yang ada di kantornya.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Sinar mentari tampak terselip di celah-celah tirai, seolah ingin menyibak kuat kain gorden yang menghalanginya untuk menerobos masuk. Hari sudah beranjak siang ketika Haruno Sakura membuka kelopak matanya.

Putih.

Lagi-lagi putih.

Hanya warna itu yang sering ditangkap oleh iris _emerald_ -nya setiap hari sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Meski ada sedikit warna-warna lain, Sakura tidak begitu memedulikannya. Rasanya, semua warna sama saja.

Sama-sama tidak berwarna.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu bangkit untuk duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia bergerak hati-hati agar selang infus yang tertaut di pergelangan tangan kirinya, tidak tertarik. Sakura memosisikan bantal kepalanya di belakang punggung lalu menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman. Atensinya ia larikan ke seluruh ruangan.

Lagi-lagi ruang putih yang sama. Sofa krem yang sama. Meja kaca yang sama. Wastafel yang sama. Pintu kamar mandi yang sama. Tirai moka yang sama. Dan …

… lelaki bersurai merah yang sama.

Sakura menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sesosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Nagato- _nii_." Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh sang kakak.

Mendengar suara pelan Sakura, Nagato tersentak. Ia terbangun dengan kaget dan langsung duduk tegak di kursinya. Manik ungunya mengerjap beberapa kali sampai ia sadar objek yang ada di hadapannya. "Oh, Sakura- _chan_ , sudah bangun?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Mau kubelikan makanan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. _Emerald_ -nya menatap kosong pada sang kakak. Ia memang sadar tapi perasaannya seakan tak ada. Membuat Nagato merasa teriris melihat sang adik. Nagato tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Namun satu hal yang Nagato pahami.

Sakura tak pernah berwajah ceria sejak pertama kali ia sadar dari koma panjangnya enam bulan yang lalu.

Kondisi fisik gadis itu memang berangsur-angsur membaik. Nagato tak pernah luput sehari pun memerhatikan Sakura, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Warna pucat pada kulitnya mulai mencerah sedikit demi sedikit. Gerakan tubuhnya sudah mulai banyak.

Namun tidak dengan mentalnya.

Gadis itu lebih mirip mayat hidup jika Nagato memerhatikan bagaimana pandangan hampa manik _emerald_ -nya. Bagaimana ukiran bibir Sakura yang seharusnya tersenyum, hanya membentuk garis lurus.

Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Sampai kapan adiknya seperti ini?

 **CKLEK!**

Suara kenop pintu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Nagato. Atensinya teralih ke asal suara—begitu pula Sakura. Seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu, muncul dari balik daun pintu berwarna putih itu. Beberapa lembar kertas tertumpuk di dekapannya. Ia melangkah menuju satu-satunya ranjang yang ada.

"Dokter Shizune." Nagato turun dari kursinya, bergeser untuk memberi ruang pada salah satu dokter—dokter ahli saraf, yang merawat Sakura sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Sejak kecelakaan maut itu merebut waktu berharga Haruno Sakura yang seharusnya sedang mengenyam pendidikan dokter tahun terakhir.

Shizune mulai memeriksa Sakura yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya. Selimut krem menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga pangkal paha. Kedua tangannya ia tumpu di atas selimut—sesekali memainkan jemarinya, membuat bentuk-bentuk hewan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu siang ini, Sakura?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kaki kananmu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Apa yang sudah kau makan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ada sakit kepala hari ini?"

"Tidak ada."

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang. Respons Sakura tidak pernah berubah. Gadis musim semi itu masih terus menjawab dengan ucapan-ucapan singkat. Sakura sendiri juga tidak ambil peduli meski jauh di dasar hatinya, ia merasa ada yang salah.

Iris _emerald_ -nya tengah memerhatikan pena yang bergerak cepat di atas kertas _file_ yang sedang dipegang Shizune ketika pintu kamar didorong terbuka.

Seorang dokter yang lain masuk, juga dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Dokter yang juga merawat Sakura sejak ia didiagnosa mengalami koma sampai saat ini.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Melangkah mendekati Shizune, laki-laki pirang itu mengujar sementara iris biru langitnya memerhatikan Sakura.

Wanita bermanik oniks itu menoleh dengan wajah sendu. "Tak berbeda dengan kemarin, Dokter Deidara," Shizune menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya. "Kondisi fisiknya memang semakin membaik, tapi mentalnya tidak. Semua responsnya juga masih tetap seperti itu."

Deidara mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut. Ia diam sebentar, manik biru langitnya tengah membaca tulisan-tulisan tak begitu jelas bentuknya yang tertoreh di atas kertas. Sesekali ia bergumam, mengiyakan data-data yang tertera di sana.

"Ini sudah memasuki bulan keenam sejak ia siuman, Dokter Shizune. Seharusnya, mentalnya sudah membaik." Deidara mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu pada Shizune.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Seharusnya. Hanya saja, pasien kali ini sedikit berbeda dari pasien-pasien yang lain."

Deidara menghela napas. "Akan kucoba lagi hari ini," ia mengujar lalu mengambil pena dari saku jas dokternya.

"Kalau begitu, saya tinggal dulu." Shizune meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan tiga entitas sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing selama beberapa saat.

Sakura mulai jengah. Ia merasa bosan didatangi oleh manusia-manusia berjas putih ini selama enam bulan berturut-turut. Digempuri dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap hari. Ia muak. Sakura ingin pergi dari sini.

"Sakura, apa ada yang kaupikirkan?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Mau sampai kapan dokter jiwa bersurai pirang ini menanyakan hal yang sama terus-menerus?

Menyebalkan.

Gadis merah jambu itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Ada hal aneh yang sedang kaurasakan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ada sesuatu yang hilang?"

Sakura terdiam.

Deidara memejamkan matanya, merasa pertanyaan itu tidak akan dijawab.

"Baiklah. Terakhir untuk hari ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang berharga dan menghilang sehingga itu mengganggumu?"

Hei, dokter ini belum pernah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Wajah datar Sakura berubah murung. Cahaya manik _emerald_ -nya meredup. Kedua tangannya terkepal satu sama lain. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya mulai bercampur-aduk lagi. Perasaan aneh yang sama, yang selalu ingin ia lenyapkan sejak pertama kali ia merasakannya.

Ketika ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Hal pertama yang Sakura tahu adalah ia tidak ingin bangun. Hatinya menjerit demikian. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya tidak ingin bangun. Hanya saja, hatinya terasa perih. Rongga dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui apa itu.

Tapi rasa sakitnya nyata. Nyata sekali hingga membuat Sakura ingin menangis. Ingin berteriak. Menjerit. Melepaskan semuanya.

Sial.

Dokter itu melemparkan pertanyaan kurang ajar.

Melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi yang cukup drastis, Deidara mengernyit. "Sakura? Ada ap—"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menyambar lembaran kertas yang tengah dipegang oleh Deidara.

"BERISIK!"

 **SRAKK!**

"KAU BERISIK! KAU DAN PERTANYAAN-PERTANYAANMU!"

Deidara mundur selangkah ketika kertas-kertas itu menghantam wajahnya lalu jatuh berhamburan. Ia tampak sedikit tercengang dengan perlakuan mendadak Sakura sebelum membungkuk untuk memungut serakan kertas-kertas.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Nagato dengan cepat mendekati adiknya.

Sakura menebas-nebaskan kedua tangannya. "NAGATO- _NII BAKA_! PERGI KALIAN! PERGI DARI SINI!" Ia terengah. Dadanya turun-naik. Sakura merasa kesal juga ingin menangis. Rasa perih akan kehilangan itu semakin kuat.

"Sakura—!"

"Nagato. Kita keluar."

Atensi laki-laki beriris ungu itu teralih pada sahabat satu universitasnya dulu. Ia menggeram sebelum akhirnya mengekori Deidara yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah keluar.

Tanpa menyadari likuid bening sudah membasahi kedua pipi Sakura. Iris _emerald_ -nya memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan. Sakura terisak. Tubuhnya yang agak ringkih, terguncang keras.

Ia menangis.

Menangisi hal yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

Tapi Sakura ingin menangis. Ia ingin melepaskan sesak yang memenuhi relung hatinya. Sakura tidak tahu sampai kapan perasaan ini akan terus bersemayam di dalam dirinya bak benalu yang menjadikan inangnya sebagai tempat bertahan hidup. Kalau ia diizinkan untuk meminta satu hal untuk dikabulkan, Sakura hanya ingin misteri ini terpecahkan.

Hal berharga yang menghilang dari ingatan Sakura untuk kembali muncul.

Di luar, Nagato mengenyakkan diri di kursi tunggu, mengambil posisi di sebelah Deidara. Iris ungunya mendelik tajam pada lelaki pirang di sampingnya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adikku, Deidara?"

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nagato. "Dua kemungkinan, Nagato."

"Apa?"

"Masih ada jaringan-jaringan saraf otak Sakura yang belum pulih sehingga memengaruhi kontrol emosi dan mentalnya. Atau…." Deidara menghentikan kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan, sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikannya atau tidak.

"Atau?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti ini mitos atau fakta. Tapi ada beberapa penderita koma _vegetative persistent_ yang mengalami mimpi panjang selama masa komanya, dan mimpi itu membawa pengaruh besar pada kehidupan nyatanya. Mungkin Sakura mengalaminya. Dia marah besar pada pertanyaanku yang terakhir."

Nagato terdiam. Ia mematung beberapa detik setelah mendengar penjelasan Deidara. Pemilik netra ungu itu lebih terfokus pada kemungkinan kedua. Ia tidak akan begitu syok jika Deidara hanya menyebutkan kemungkinan yang pertama karena saraf yang rusak bisa dipulihkan. Yang Nagato takutkan adalah …

… Sakura mengalami kemungkinan nomor dua.

Jika benar Sakura mengalami mimpi panjang yang memengaruhi kondisi psikisnya, sampai kapan hal itu akan berakhir? Sampai mimpi panjangnya menjadi nyata?

Itu mustahil, 'kan?

Meski bukan lulusan kedokteran atau psikologi, Nagato tahu pasti bahwa bunga tidur …

… akan tetap menjadi bunga tidur.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Coret.

Coret.

Coret.

Coret lagi.

Memijat pelipisnya beberapa kali, safir biru Naruto menatap selembar kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tinta merah. Ia mengabaikan beberapa lembar kertas lain yang berserakan di meja kerja di dalam kamarnya, seolah meminta perhatian karena Naruto telantarkan. Dahinya berkerut. Ia tak habis pikir dengan desain bangunan milik kliennya yang satu ini.

Ada cukup banyak kesalahan-kesalahan yang akan berakibat fatal jika tidak diperbaiki. Diam-diam, Naruto bersyukur sang klien sempat mendatanginya untuk berkonsultasi. Ia tidak berani membayangkan jika gedung sepuluh lantai itu berdiri dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang masih lengket di situ.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Bunyi goresan pena masih menjadi nada khas yang menemani Naruto di dalam kamarnya sampai suara kenop pintu yang diputar, menginterupsi.

 **CKLEK!**

Naruto tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa entitas yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa memberi tanda.

"Ada apa, _Niisan_? Tumben kau pulang cepat. Kau membuat pasienmu mati?" Terkekeh, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, akhirnya melarikan atensi pada sang kakak yang sudah mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Tak ada seringai sinis seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan setiap ia melontarkan canda itu. Nada itu serius. Naruto meneguk salivanya. Ia tidak sering melihat sang kakak bertampang serius seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu menyerah. Ia harus menjawab apa pun yang akan ditanyakan oleh kakaknya. "Apa?"

Deidara mendelik, mengunci manik safir Naruto dengan pandangan tertajam yang pernah ia keluarkan. "Ada apa denganmu beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Naruto? Lama-lama aku jengah melihat wajah murungmu yang tak menentu. Kau juga tahu pasti aku paham betul bagaimana kau yang jelas gagal membohongiku."

Akhirnya tiba juga.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik sedikit. Ia tersenyum getir. Cepat atau lambat, ternyata ia memang harus menceritakannya.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil posisi di sebelah Deidara. "Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, Deidara- _niisan_." Ia membuka eksplanasi dengan kalimat sakral lebih dulu.

Iris biru langit Deidara masih memicing padanya, membuat Naruto tahu ia harus tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Gadis … di dalam mimpi. Pasti kau akan bilang saraf otakku ada yang putus, atau kejiwaanku terganggu, 'kan?" Naruto masih menjeda penjelasannya, ragu-ragu menatap balik sang kakak.

Satu decakan keluar dari mulut Deidara. "Tidak, Naruto. Lanjutkan penjelasanmu."

Helaan napas berat Naruto keluarkan. Ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali. "Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang datang setiap hari ke dalam mimpiku, _Niisan_. Saat itu aku sedang menyusun skripsi dan tertidur. Aku bertemu dengannya di alam mimpi."

Deidara tidak memindahkan sedikit pun perhatiannya dari Naruto, tapi sekelumit dugaan sudah mulai menyambangi sudut-sudut pikirannya.

"Ia datang setiap aku jatuh tertidur. Ia menyemangatiku dalam segala hal setiap aku menceritakan masalah padanya—saat itu, skripsi. Kutanyakan pada Sasuke, apakah ada makna mimpi berulang, dan yang ia katakan hanyalah kebetulan. Yang kualami ini kebetulan. Aku tidak mengorek info lebih jauh lagi."

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya, kali ini bersandar ke tembok yang berhimpitan dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Aku juga tidak peduli. Gadis itu mulai menarik perhatianku hingga aku mulai melupakan Shion. Gadis itu berbeda, _Niisan_. Ia berbeda dalam semua hal. Rambut merah jambunya yang cantik, mata hijau _emerald_ -nya yang indah, bibir kecilnya yang ranum, senyum lebarnya. Ia luar biasa. Dan aku mencintainya lebih dari apa pun."

Sekelumit dugaan yang tadi memenuhi isi pikiran Deidara, berubah menjadi satu hipotesis yang bulat.

"Tapi setahun yang lalu, ia berhenti mendatangi mimpiku. Membuatku jadi seperti sekarang ini. Aku merasa bodoh jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bahkan tak ada, Deidara- _niisan_ , walau keberadaan gadis itu terasa nyata sekali."

Satu seringai terlukis di wajah Deidara.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Dei— _Niisan_!" Hardikan Naruto keluar ketika ia melihat reaksi kakaknya. "Aku menceritakan semuanya dan hanya mendapatkan seringai darimu?"

Kali ini Deidara tertawa. "Tidak, bukan begitu, Naruto. Yah, aku memang belum menemukan penjelasan ilmiah tentang mimpi berulang walau hal itu ada." Ia ikut menyandarkan punggung di kepala tempat tidur. "Soal keajaiban, siapa yang tahu? Hanya saja, ceritamu menyempurnakan hipotesis di kepalaku."

Naruto mengernyit. "Hipotesis apa?"

Sang kakak tersenyum misterius. "Besok, ikut aku ke rumah sakit, Naruto."

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Suara derap langkah kaki yang bervariasi, bunyi roda-roda kecil yang bergesekan dengan lantai keramik, perbincangan seputar kesehatan, menjadi musik yang Naruto dengar siang ini. Atensinya tersita pada hiruk-pikuk di sekitarnya. Jarang-jarang ia ke rumah sakit kecuali ia merasa dirinya kurang sehat. Dan hari ini, ia dipaksa untuk mencium bau obat dan orang sakit tanpa tahu apa tujuannya.

Naruto menjajarkan langkah dengan Deidara. " _Niisan_ , aku absen dari kantor hanya untuk mengikutimu. Akan kuhancurkan koleksi senimu kalau ini bukan hal penting." Ia mengujar dengan sarkasme lagi, memicingkan mata pada objek berjas putih di sisinya.

Tidak memindahkan perhatian dari koridor yang tengah ditapakinya, Deidara menyeringai. "Tentu, Naruto. Kau bisa menghancurkannya kalau menurutmu ini tidak penting." Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. "Kita sampai, Naruto."

 _Aurellia aurita._

Dengan warna putih, itu yang tertulis di plakat hijau tua yang tertempel di pintu. Sekilas, Naruto berpikir akan nama kamar di rumah sakit ini yang menggunakan nama latin—Naruto bersumpah ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan bahasa latin yang mengingatkannya pada pelajaran Biologi.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Deidara memutar kenop pintu lalu sosoknya menghilang setelah bunyi debaman pelan terdengar.

Meski masih merasa heran, Naruto menurut. Ia mulai—tidak, ia semakin penasaran apa yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya walau Naruto bisa membaca bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang memuaskan untuk Deidara sendiri—seringai yang ia keluarkan memberi asumsi demikian.

Naruto tak perlu menunggu lama ketika safirnya melihat kenop pintu diputar dari dalam. Kakaknya dan seorang lelaki berambut merah—yang tidak ia ketahui siapa gerangan, muncul dari balik pintu.

"Nagato, ini Naruto, adikku yang tadi kusebutkan."

Memasang ekspresi heran seperti Naruto, laki-laki bernetra ungu itu mengangguk. Rupanya, Deidara juga tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Naruto, giliranmu untuk masuk ke dalam."

Si pemilik iris safir berjengit. "Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan pasienmu, _Niisan_."

"Masuk saja sana. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

"Kau memang butuh dokter spesialis jiwa yang lain, Deidara- _niisan_." Naruto memicingkan safirnya sedetik, lalu masuk ke dalam.

Mengetahui Naruto sudah di dalam kamar rawat Sakura, Deidara melarikan atensinya pada Nagato, yang ia tahu pasti tengah menunggu eksplanasi sempurna darinya.

"Tadi malam, adikku menceritakan tentang gadis merah jambu dengan mata hijau _emerald_ yang ia temui setiap hari di dalam mimpinya."

Kali ini, Nagato mengerutkan dahi. "Deidara, seorang dokter tidak akan berlandaskan dengan kefantasian."

"Sah-sah saja untuk seorang dokter spesialis jiwa sepertiku." Deidara tersenyum misterius. "Aku memang belum menemukan penjelasan ilmiah tentang mimpi yang sama setiap hari. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, beberapa penderita koma _vegetative_ mengalami mimpi panjang yang membawa pengaruh besar."

"Lalu?"

"Juga banyak pengakuan pasien—yang masih menjadi bahan penelitian—yang mengatakan bahwa arwahnya berkeliling selama ia mengalami koma; termasuk berkeliling ke dalam mimpi orang lain. Terdengar sedikit gila, bukan?"

"Bukan sedikit, _memang_ gila, Deidara." Nagato, yang merupakan salah satu lulusan Ekonomi Akuntansi, merasa sulit untuk menerima hal yang di luar logika seperti itu.

Deidara terkekeh. "Aku membawa Naruto ke sini hanya untuk membuktikan apakah hipotesisku benar atau tidak. Karena gadis yang ia ceritakan itu benar-benar mirip dengan adikmu, Nagato. Kalau itu benar, Sakura akan pulih seperti sediakala."

Senyum kecil dan mengandung harapan tinggi, terpeta di wajah Nagato. "Karena kau yang mengatakannya, aku percaya, Deidara."

Jauh di sudut hatinya, Deidara juga berharap hipotesisnya benar.

Ia sudah malas melihat mimik murung tak jelas yang sering menyambangi wajah adiknya.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Butir-butir udara seakan menipis. Ia merasa napasnya terhenti. Aliran darahnya mengalir cepat. Jantungnya memompa lebih banyak, membuat degupnya berdentam-dentam tak beraturan. Iris safir Naruto terkunci kuat, seakan tak bisa lagi dibuka, pada satu sosok yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang.

Helai merah jambu yang sama.

Manik _emerald_ memesona yang sama.

Wajah cantik nan sempurna yang sama.

Gadis yang sama.

Yang selalu ia harapkan untuk ada wujudnya.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar. Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak. Ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa Deidara yang membawanya ke sini.

Berarti, ini nyata?

Tak ingin berlarut-larut lebih lama dalam kerinduan menggila yang selalu menyesakkan dada, Naruto berderap mendekati si gadis mimpi, tanpa memedulikan raut bingung yang tergambar jelas di wajah indahnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ …!"

Naruto mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat sampai ia berpikir ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Iris safirnya berkaca. Rasa rindu yang sudah Naruto pendam sejak lama, kini menguap begitu saja. Tidak lagi menyesakkan rongga dadanya. Tidak lagi membuat hatinya perih dan teriris. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma ceri yang menguar dari helai merah jambu Sakura.

Aroma ceri khas yang ia rindukan.

"H-Hei, sesak…! Lagipula, kau … siapa?"

Suara merdu yang ia rindukan. Musik terindah yang ia tahu pernah menyambangi telinganya. Naruto mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sakura katakan namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Ia egois, ingin memiliki Haruno Sakura sepenuhnya walau hanya hari ini.

Di sisi lain, Sakura merasa linglung. Tidak, ia merasa aneh. Dekapan erat nan lembut laki-laki itu, membuatnya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Kehilangan dan kekosongan yang ia rasakan, lenyap. Berganti dengan rasa dimiliki yang mencandu. Kehangatan yang dikuarkan oleh laki-laki bernetra safir ini, mengisi penuh kekosongan dan kehampaannya selama ini.

Manik _emerald_ -nya bercahaya. Mengeluarkan binarnya yang tak pernah lagi terlihat. Tak Sakura sadari mengapa, lengkungan kurva terbuka dibentuk sendiri oleh bibir kecilnya.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah enam bulan.

Ia suka dengan perasaan ini. Ia suka dengan rasa yang mengadiksi ini. Ia suka aroma tubuh laki-laki yang tengah mendekapnya ini. Ia suka dekapan hangatnya. Sakura …

… menyukai semuanya.

Ia masih tidak mengerti, tidak tahu siapa lelaki ini sampai sekelebat bayangan memenuhi benaknya.

" _Kalau memang menyesal, setidaknya tunjukkan ekspresi yang benar padaku, Nona." Naruto mengujar dengan benjolan besar di kepalanya._

" _Kalau Sakura-chan akan selalu ada di sini setiap aku datang, maka aku akan datang ke sini setiap hari!" Naruto mengujar setelah bibir lembutnya mengecup kening Sakura._

" _Sakura-chan! Aku menyukaimu! Kalau kita bertemu lagi di dunia nyata, aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi." Naruto yang menyatakan perasaannya dengan blak-blakkan._

" _Bolehkan aku mencium bibirmu?" Permintaan Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan syok oleh Naruto meski ia tetap mengabulkannya._

Memori-memori itu berjalan cepat. Memenuhi sudut-sudut pikiran Sakura. _Emerald_ -nya terbelalak ketika ia berhasil mengingat semuanya dengan sempurna.

Ia berhasil mengingat dengan sempurna apa yang sebenarnya menghilang dari dirinya.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendekap balik sosok pirang yang belum melepas pelukannya sejak tadi. Airmatanya mengalir, menganak-sungai seakan tak ingin berhenti.

"Naruto…!"

Tersentak dengan dua tangan yang memeluknya erat, Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan diri namun dekapan gadis itu lebih erat hingga ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan posisinya seperti ini selama yang gadis itu inginkan.

Sakura melepas dekapannya, begitu pun Naruto. Ia memosisikan diri di sisi Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Naruto…!"

"Dan aku menemukanmu, Sakura- _chan_!" Ia mendekap lagi gadis itu, menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura-chan. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi." Tangannya yang kekar, menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Sakura, menyentuh helai-helai merah jambunya yang halus.

Gadis musim semi itu mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's note**_

SELESAI DI DETIK-DETIK TERAKHIR DEMI APAAAAAAAAAAAA UGH SEMOGA KERASA _FEELS_ -NYA YA. _FIC_ INI BENERAN SELESAI DENGAN SISTEM KEBUT SEMALAM (DISAMBUNG PAGINYA LAGI SEBELUM JAM 12 SIANG 1 JANUARI 2016) #HEADBANG

Untuk pertama kalinya, saya ngemaso kelas berat ngetik _fic_ dikejar _deadline_ , diiringi jadwal UTS dan UAS, tugas kampus yang kurang ajar, sensi sama Deidara(?) yang bikin _badmood_ kelas hiu.

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Itu aja udah bablas sekitar 4.800an _words_ tanpa _author's note_ jadi saya pangkas beberapa _scene_ HAHAHA *kemudian mojok* *galau kenapa ngetik sering bablas*

Trus lagi maaf juga kalau gak nge- _feels_. Saya sendiri juga ngetiknya dengan _stuck_ -sensi- _badmood_ hingga jadilah _fic absurd_ seperti ini huhu. _You can blame that Deidara_. #gak

Peluk dan cium untuk Nika _nd_ Debby yang udah nyemangatin saya kayak apaan tau jadinya _fic_ ini bisa kelar uhuk uhuk #apa

Yah, nanti bacot saya kepanjangan, nambahin words. wkwk.

Akhir kata, berminat untuk _review_?

 _Sincerely,_

Aosei R. D.


End file.
